


Thank You For Making My Kid’s Halloween The Best:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Candy, Children, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e06 Na Pilikua Nui (Monsters), Established Relationship, General, Halloween, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Sons, Television Watching, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny have their first Halloween alone, while Charlie is sleeping, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 1





	Thank You For Making My Kid’s Halloween The Best:

*Summary: Steve & Danny have their first Halloween alone, while Charlie is sleeping, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*

“It was such a great night, Charlie hasn’t smiled much, since he had to go to the hospital, I am glad that you were with us”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett. As, they watch the little boy sleep on in his hospital bed.

The Five-O Commander was glad that he was able to help his blond out, Plus, Charlie was a lot of fun to be around with, He would do anything for that little boy in a heartbeat. He told the loudmouth detective that at that precise moment.

“Charlie is a sweet soul, Just like his daddy”, Danny blushed in response to that. Steve just smirked, cause he loves to do that to his lover. The Former Seal went on to say, “It’s true, He is the best part of you, & my favorite part too”. The Shorter Man smiled, & thanked him.

The Blond composed himself, & said to the hunky brunette, “Thank you for making my kid’s halloween the best”, Steve just kissed him, & said, “Anything for you”, Danny kissed him back passionately, & they spent their time making out on the nearby bed.

“Let’s check his candy, & try to relax on the bed, I got my laptop, We can watch **_Netflix_** , What do you say ?”, Danny smiled, & said, “I think that is the best idea ever”. They did just that for awhile.

The End.


End file.
